The present invention relates to ladder locking devices. More particularly, it relates to an improved ladder locking device for use with securing ladders on truck and van racks with the ability to tighten and lock the ladder in place, providing safety and theft deterrent for the consumer.
It is common for businesses or service personnel to transport ladders on ladder racks mounted on the top of trucks or vans. It is necessary that the ladder be secured to the ladder rack to hold the ladder in place while the vehicle is moving.
It is also desirable that the locking device lock the ladder to the rack to prevent unauthorized removal of the ladder.
Ladder locking racks have been known for some time. One known device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,585. This device is a rack with a horizontal frame with a hooked clamping bar at one end which pivots from a release position to a clamped position. A disadvantage of this device is that it does not accommodate more than one ladder. Another disadvantage of this device is that it does not have a hook to mount to a separate rack.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,258. This device is a lockable ladder securing bracket which has a spring loaded pivoting ladder which engages a ladder rung and is secured in position. A disadvantage of this device is that it does not accommodate more than one ladder. Another disadvantage of this device is that it does not have a hook to mount to a separate rack.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,588. This device is a latch for securing a ladder to a ladder rack on a vehicle having cross brace formed by a latch body rigidly secured to the cross brace. A disadvantage of this device is that it does not accommodate more than one ladder.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved ladder locking device which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.